The invention relates to a device for grasping an object from a remote location and, more particularly, to an end-effector device for the end of a remotely controlled mechanical manipulator arm of the type used in space exploration programs whereby an object may be grasped by insertion of the device into an open part of the object.
Prior devices have been developed for grasping objects and performing general work in space maneuvers which have typically included a set of opposed jaws or fingers which are movable towards and away from each other such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,401,903 and 3,268,091. However, with the advent of the space shuttle and orbital laboratory-type programs, it has become necessary to work with thin frame structures which are fragile and may not be handled with jaw-type end-effector devices without substantial risk of damage.
It has also been known to pick up articles having an opening such as bottles with inflatable devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,486 and 3,780,492. However, these devices do not readily lend themselves to the structures and problems involved in space applications.